Meet the nerdy ex-princess
by Mediamaniac
Summary: Finally sick of her father's heartless attitude , Lucy runs away fron sabre tooth academy , where she was the most popular student ,to Foire , where she finds out what life holds for her as a plain nerd. Cancel the looks and the loot , let's see how people like her now. Summary sucks , I know . High school fic with magic.
1. Prologue

Lucy looked herself in the mirror . Today was her first day in a new school . In her old school , a prestigious academy , she was the most popular girl in school , she got confessions almost every alternate day , sometimes the same person would ask her out two or three times . She was top in studies , belonged to a rich family and all students , boys and girls ,accepted that she was drop-dead gorgeous . Although that wasn't what one would call the girl looking back at her in the mirror . Her hair was tied into a messy bun and slightly tinted glasses that hid her beautiful brown eyes . She had no make-up on and her chest was bandaged to hide her most obvious assets . Covering her body was a loose uniform , which consisted of a white full-sleved shirt coved by a light-green vest with the golden insignia saying 'Foire high' on the upper ,left part of it . A longer than necessary ,dark-green skirt with an yellow stripe at the bottom ,extended to her knees , while white socks and brown shoes hid the remaining of her killer legs . A belt with a pouch that contained her keys hung around her waist . She carried it wherever she went . Those keys belonged to her mother and letting it out of her sight was out of the question . Besides , she knew she was likely to be bullied , looking the way she does now . But all the more reason to have protection . Lucy let out a sigh and then with a determined face grabbed her bag and headed out of her apartment . She was living alone because she ran away from home .

Flashback:-  
Lucy's POV-  
After my mom died , my father became cold and obsessed with his business empire . His company 'Love & Lucky' ,where he began as employee and rose to the position of owner , was one of the top companies in the world with branches in almost every country . I had spent most of my life working hard to become the perfect daughter , I studied , went to business parties and changed almost everything about myself to make him happy . The only thing I did not change was my love for my spirits . Their keys were one of the few things I have left of my mother . No matter how hard I had to work , I would always find time to train with my spirits . They're all really nice(except Aquarius) ,though Taurus is a pervert . Recently , I had accepted the fact that my father...he...he just isn't my father anymore or rather , I'm just not his daughter . In his eyes , I'm just an unwanted reminder of his dead wife who he only sees as a possible asset for the company , the beautiful heiress . I always kept a bag with nessesities, clothes and money hidden under my bed so that I could escape if it became too unbearable . The time finally came when my father introduced me to Sting, the youngest owner of a very promising company ,...as my fiancé .He did not ask or mention anything about it . Simply stated it like a fact and left us alone after saying that I should bear a male heir . While looking at my so-called 'father's' retreating back . Sting moved his lips to my ear and wishpered in a seductive voice which caused me to cringe in disgust .  
"Don't worry, if it's a girl , we'll just keep trying ...again...and again..."  
*slap*  
His head recoiled to the side from the force of my slap. Without a second thought ,I ran. I ran to my room , wiped the tears from my eyes and locked the door .I took out the bag , simultaneously stripping out of my gown and changing into a jeans pant and a blue-checked shirt with a dark-blue hoodie on top . I had bought these clothes in preparation of this moment . I knew that no noble of the modern world would wear such things , heck! No one even knows I have clothes like these . Finally , slinging my bag on to my shoulder and my keys on the belt around my hip , I took a rope that I 'borrowed' and trying it onto my room's balcony , let it down to the garden below . I began to lower myself down when a knock was heard on the door ,followed by the sound of my personal maid , Maria shouting.  
"Miss Lucy , Your father insists that you come out of the room and go back to your...fiancé ."  
I smiled , noticing the slight hesitation before the word 'fiancé'. I knew Maria didn't like it either . Well! She won't have to worry about me anymore .  
"MARIA, TELL MY FATHER...**GOODBYE**!"  
And with that I climbed down and ran for the garden wall .  
"Open, Gate to the maiden , Virgo !"  
A pink-haired girl in a maid's outfit appeared before me .  
"Is it time for my punishment , princess ?"  
She's the first stellar spirit that I had , which was not given to me by my mother .I defeated her previous owner who traded her in exchange for letting him go when he tried to rob a stationary shop . I agreed only because I knew that the police were waiting outside . I couldn't stand the idea of letting a stellar-spirit stay with someone who would give her up so easily.  
"No ,and it never will be , can you please dig under the wall so that I can escape? "  
Virgo seemed slightly surprised and looked at my bag, my clothes and at the rope that extended from my balcony ...and smiled .  
"Of course , my princess"  
Once we were out , I ran to the home of my closest friend from sabre tooth academy, Yukino. She was a stellar-spirit mage like me and the second most popular girl in school .  
I saw her leaving her compound as I got close . I called out her name and she turned to face me with a smile which turned into a frown .Her face was filled with shock and ... embarrassment ?.She quickly led me into the compound and looked at me from head to toe .  
"What are you doing dressed like That? ...In public "  
"I'm leaving ."  
I don't know how I expected her to react , but I Did Not expected her lips to slightly curve upwards as her eyes showed no trace of sadness . A sharp pain shot through my heart as I realised ..., she's glad that I'm leaving .  
"Where are you are going ?...never mind , I don't want to lie when your father's workers come looking..."  
"Answer me one thing ...the truth ."  
She looked at me and my doubts were confirmed by the look on her face.  
"...Were you my friend ...only because of my ...status ?"  
She seemed a Bit ashamed but nodded .  
"Boys would chase you , you got good grades and you even had a strong magic aura , I knew that my status would become higher if I was your friend .It was a lie . Me coming to you because I was interested in stellar-spirits like you were ,although it's true that I like them, Me laughing when you complained about the boys , It was so unfair .I mean you were a freaking bookworm , but everyone loved you cause you had a beautiful body and a rich dad And You Didn't Even Like It..."  
My mind was blank as her words seeped through .

'_everyone loved you cause you had a beautiful body and a rich dad_'

Was that all they saw ?A pretty face with a rich inheritance ?  
"...I see , goodbye then ,... Yukino "  
I left the compound and began to run . I reached the train station and asked for a ticket to the the first train that went to Foire ,the one place I knew father would not come , the place he met my mother .

Present:-  
Lucy walked to the school , She had gotten in due to her exceptional grades. A sweet woman named Mavis talked to the principal for her. One day Lucy helped carry her groceries . There were lots because she was preparing for some party . During the chit-chat that passed between them , Mavis learned that Lucy was educated and intelligent and yet was not going to school that semester . When asked the reason , Lucy replied with a laugh.  
"No way I can pay school fees , I can hardly afford an apartment right now"  
Mavis , realising her potential , got her to write the entrance exams for Foire high . Apparently , her grades were good enough for a merit for the next year .No fees nessesary . Mavis kindly offered to pay for the uniform and supplies saying that it was an investment , not charity and that Lucy could pay her back when she gets a job.  
Lucy stood before the gates of her school , all the students were wearing the same uniform as her , except that the girl's skirts were much shorter and their tops much tighter and the boys had the same top ,only the sleeves were not puffy and they had plain dark-green pants . If anyone she knew saw her know , they would not recognise her . But ...

'_you were a freaking bookworm , but everyone loved you cause you had a beautiful body and a rich dad_'

...she wanted friends ,...real friends who saw and liked her for who she was and if she was ever confessed to , she wanted it to be because the guy liked her for her heart and mind , not for her body or money and even though there was a good chance that she would be bullied and ignored . She was sure that it would hurt a lot less than people pretending to be nice to you .No looks, No money .  
Let's see how the world likes the real Lucy Heartfillia .


	2. Flame-brain and Stripper

Lucy's POV:-  
Walking through the school gates felt...different . The feeling was not because of the huge lack of elegance and manners in comparison to my old school (though that may have contributed to the emotion), but rather because of the lack of attention that I received . Almost nobody gave me a second glance and those who did , gave me a snobbish look that made me wish that I had brought my whip as well .  
"HEY FLAMEBRAIN !DID YOU TAKE MY LUNCH ?"  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT ? STRIPPER!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
"YOU HEARD !..."  
Turning to the source of the commotion , I saw two boys fighting or rather smashing each other . The one that was caller 'stripper' seemed appropriately named as he was taking his clothes off while punching and getting punched by the other boy , who had pink hair, Pink Hair .He seemed to be tough but a small giggle escaped my lips and even-though I know it was impossible , his eyes seemed to shift to my direction almost as if he had Heard me . I knew many of the people here were mages , so maybe he's one too . Some kind of super-hearing, perhaps and I also couldn't help wondering why he was wearing a scarf. I simply watched as a crowd surrounded them and cheered. I was quite surprised at how freely they were fighting , but Mavis warned me that this school had many rowdy students and was quite rough . Believe or not , the place that I had imagined that it would be , was a lot worse than this . I have , what you might say , a writer's imagination.  
"NATSU ! GRAY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW !"  
That was the last thing I heard before I saw something fly towards me and fell unconscious .

Third person POV:-

The two boys were beating each other up like normal when a loud voice thundered .  
"NATSU ! GRAY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW !"  
Recognising the voice of the red-headed monster , both of their bodies instinctively obeyed . Only problem was that the pink-haired boy was in the middle of launching a medium-sized rock at his opponent , the freezing of his body caused him to loose his aim and send the rock flying towards a blond girl , who was then hit straight on the head and knocked out . All the students who were cheering them one quickly left the scene . Quite soon , the only people in the area were a terrified half-naked black-headed guy , a terrified pink-headed guy , a terrifying red-headed girl and an unconscious blond .  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID ! THE SCHOOL HAS ENOUGH OF A BAD REPUTATION WITHOUT IT'S NEW-COMERS BEING KNOCKED OUT BY ROCKS."  
The red-head shouted pointing at the blond sprawled on the ground .  
"S...so...sorry , Erza , I lost my grip when you suddenly ..."  
A glare from the girl caused him to shut up.  
"Are you implying that this is my fault ? ."  
"No,Of course not,Not at Gray,my wonderful pal?"  
"Definitely, Natsu ,my close friend."  
"Weren't the two of you fighting?"  
Erza asks the two boys whose arms were around each others shoulders .  
"Fighting? No! We were just..."  
"Playing . Right Natsu?"  
"Of course , buddy"  
Erza scrutinised the two before nodding in approval .  
"Well, if it was not serious , then I suppose it is okay . But don't get carried off anymore .okay?..."  
"YES ! OF COURSE ! MAM!"  
"...And take her to the infirmary . "  
She said pointing to the unconscious Lucy .  
"Stay with her untill she wakes up and when she does , apologise and show her how gentle you guys really are . We don't want her to think that we are rowdies..."  
"OF COURSE NOT ! MAM !"  
"...and then ask her to meet me so that I can show her around campus . As a member of the student council , that is the least I could do to make her feel welcome ."  
"Y..yeah , that's nice of you ,Erza "  
Gray stuttered out.  
"Yes , I suppose it is . Alright , Why are you still here ? Get going"  
"AYE!"  
They both shouted before heading to the infirmary , then realising that he had forgotten the girl , Natsu ran back of an irritated Erza and quickly threw the Still unconscious girl over his shoulder and ran back to the infirmary .Erza massaged her temples with her fingers and whispered .  
"Idiots"

Lucy's POV:-

In the infirmary , I woke up to the same sounds that I heard before I fell asleep . The sounds of arguing .  
"This is all your fault , pink head ."  
"What? You started it , ice-for-brains."

"WHAT?, you threw the rock .."

"Well, I carried her here , didn't I?"

I sat up and decided to say something before I got caught in the cross-fire ,again .  
"um , excuse me ..."  
Both boys turned their eyes (which were glaring at each other) towards me and suddenly I felt very nervous . From what I could gather , I was knocked out by a rock thrown by ' pink-head ' . I wanted to shout at them , but didn't know whether I should . After all , I've only been living by myself for 3 months . And one thing I've learned was that it was a very different lifestyle that the one I was been forced to undertake . All the other students seemed perfectly at ease with the fight , so maybe this was how students acted in this school.  
"...I'm sorry to have made you go through the trouble of bringing me to the infirmary ."  
I said with my head bowed low. I could feel the two boys staring at me. When I sneaked a peek , I saw identical looks of confusion on their faces . They were both seated on chairs placed on the side of my bed .Pinky(guess which one that that is) put his hands behind his head and asked .  
"What are you apologising for ? I'm the one who knocked you out , you weirdo ."  
My head snapped up at that comment .  
"I AM NOT WIERD !"  
I shouted pointed an accusing finger at him .They both seemed surprised at my outburst , but even ruffians should know better than to call someone weird just because they're trying to be nice . Pinky gave me a mischievous grin .  
"Hah! You are a weirdo , acting all quiet when you're actually not ..."  
"THAT WASN'T AN ACT , I JUST ...I..."  
What could I say ?that I just didn't know how normal students belonging to a rowdy school are supposed to act . That I...I...that I only know how to act like a stupid princess .  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID , FLAMEBRAIN . YOU MADE HER UPSET ."  
"WH...WHAT? ... HEY DON'T CRY ! I'M SORRY OKAY!...COME ON , DON..."  
Shi*t , Look at me . First day at a regular school and I'm already giving up . No way , that's not how Layla Heartfilia's daughter acts . I looked him straight in the eye ...  
'Well, if this is how they do things in this school ...'  
...and punched him right on the nose with all my strength.  
'...then that's fine by me '  
He fell off his chair and landed with a loud *THUD*. The other guy fell off his chair laughing his gut out .  
"HA ! DUDE !YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOU FACE "  
"SHUT UP , STRIPPER ! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON ."  
"SH*T , WHERE'D IT GO?"  
I got out of the bed and walked past the 'Natsu' and 'Gray' (with still no clue as to who's who . I only assumed that those were their names because of what I heard before I passed out ). I noticed a strange blue symbol on his chest . I also noticed his abs , but brushed it off . I've seen many good-looking guys before (especially at the school's private beach) , so this was nothing new .  
"HEY WEIRDO ! WAIT A ..."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW ?"  
"NO , I DON'T KNOW AND YOU DON'T KNOW MINE EITHER , DO YOU ?"  
Gray , realising Natsu and the blonde ( who looked really weak in his eyes ) were getting riled up , decided to step in before things got ugly . Aka. Before someone sees them and ends up telling Erza how two guys were picking on a girl ... who was even wearing glasses .Erza would kill them .  
"Dude , quit it ! If Erza finds out that you're picking on a new student , she'll kill you "  
"Erza , huh! Don't worry , I,ll be sure to tell her how pinky's been bothering poor , little me . And right after he almost gave me a concussion too "  
I said with a voice filled with false assurance . I knew that they were both scared of this 'Erza' person and my suspicions were confirmed when pinky's face resembled someone who was just sent to the gallows . Even the 'stripper' seemed horrified , as if he couldn't imagine someone like me doing something so horrible . Pinky started mumbling out self-reassuring questions.  
"You don't know who she is "  
"I can just ask around and find out "  
His face showed more horror while a smirk grew on mine .Strike one.  
"You don't know who I am."  
"I know that your name's either 'Natsu' or 'Gray' . I'll just say that it's the one with the girly , pink hair ."  
His eyebrows twitched with annoyance while 'no-shirt' let out a laugh . He was enjoying this and so was I . Strike two .  
"Erza won't like it if you disturb her just to whine and you Donot want to make her angry."  
I was caught at that one . I didn't know anything about her , but she must be really scary to terrify these two so much .  
"Actually, she's expecting you . Erza's a member of the student council and she wanted to show you around campus as an apology for 'Natsu' knocking you out ."  
My smirk grew wider as 'Natsu' faced 'Gray' with a face clearly saying 'WTF'.  
"Why , thank you , 'Gray' . I'll go meet 'Erza' now and be sure to tell her everything that happened between me and 'Natsu'"  
I said with a false , Thick sweet voice which made both of them shiver . Then I turned and left . Strike three. You're out.  
"HEY ! WAIT , YOU WEI... I MEAN , WHAT'S YOUR NAME ANYWAY?"  
He couldn't get up cause Gray's foot 'just happened' to be holding down his scarf and all he got in return for his question was the 'nerdy' blonde turning her head half-way and replying in a playful voice before leaving.  
"Try and guess...Natsu"

**_A.N:- It's gonna be awhile before I get the chance to update again . Just a warning. Please review , I really appreciate it._**


	3. Punk-kid and bookworm

The students cleared the hall so that she may walk through ,...Not. After many failed attempts , Lucy decided that she would try once more before calling it quits and hunting for for the council room herself .Closing her eyes , she knocked a random guy's shoulder and asked.

"Excuse me , do you know where the student council room is?"

"Yeah , I do . So what?"

Asked the random guy in return as he turned around to face Lucy . He was towering above her and had long , black , spiky hair . Piercings adorned his ears , nose and even the bottom of his lips . In short , he scared the crap out of Lucy .

"So...umm...can you please show me where it is ?"

She asked , her courage slowing draining away . He gave an arrogant smirk before replying .

"Sure I could ,...but I won't ."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

Indignation swelled up inside her while amusement grew in his . Most people would drop it as soon as they could and run away but this nerdy chick just refused to back out. The punk was reminded of a certain bookworm , though he didn't show it . Lucy simply walked past him with groan and mumbled something about this school being full of manner-less ,arrogant brats. She continued walking untill she decided to give it another shot . But despite how the punk boy acted , Lucy thought better of him than some of the other students she tried asking . They just ignored her as if she didn't exist or directly told her that talking to her would be a waste of their time . She was not used to this type of treatment but didn't dwell on it . Heck, In her old school , being stuck-up was practically a requirement to be a student there . Deciding on choosing a girl this time , she drew a deep breath and patted on the should of some girl with blue hair . Said girl turned around with a cheerful grin.

"Hello, can I help you with something ? I have class in a few minutes so make it quick ."

Lucy couldn't help but be surprised at how normal and nice she seemed. It was two n's that she had given up on finding in this place .

"Um..well...I was wondering where the school council room is . I'm supposed to meet an 'Erza Scarlet'"

The blue-haired girl ,whose name was Levy , gave a wide smile and grabbed my hand . She began walking and pulled Lucy along with her.

"Oh! It's near by , I'll take you there . You shouldn't keep Erza waiting ."

"Yeah, Even boys seem to be afraid of her."

"I tell you the truth , everyone's afraid of her ."

A nervous giggle escaped Lucy's lips . Levy noticed this and reassured her .

"Don't worry , Erza's really nice as long as you don't do anything wrong "

"Well, I guess that puts me in the cle...*off*"

Someone dashed into me causing me to slam into the lockers to my side . The blue-haired girl hold was released and I fell to the ground along with my bag . A few books spilled out .

"Watch it , nerd..."

Said a black-haired , blue-eyed guy .

Levy stood at the side , not knowing what to do . Leaving wasn't an option as it was obviously the guy's fault . He slamed into her . But she didn't even how who this girl was , how could she help ?

"...Hey! New girl , how about you give me a little compensation for knocking me over."

Levy was going to speak up (though she had no idea what to say )when she saw Lucy get up .

"I believe I should be the one asking you that considering that you were the one who knocked me over."

The way she stood was almost regal , her voice resounded with pride and authority and not a hint of fear . A crowd began to form . All were surprised someone like her stand up to Jason Stiker , one of the well-known bullies in school . Lucy's mom taught her about bullies , they're just cowards who thrive on pushing others down so they can seem big . Lucy's been pushed around all her life , so this time she's not gonna run just cause of some coward . Besides , What compensation? She's a teenage kid living by herself , no way this guys gonna get anything from her.

"What did you say , b*tch?"

He said , punching the part of the locker right to the side of her head .Oh, She hates that word . It makes her want to take her keys and kick his butt.

"I know you heard me , unless you're deaf of course ."

She replied , eyes never leaving his . She knew what the situation was at that moment. He wanted to leave but if he did , he would be deemed a coward . His pride wouldn't allow that so he had to teach her a 'lesson' , one which Lucy was certain she could teach better than him. On the other hand , Lucy was quite certain that if he backs off , she would gain unwanted attention . And so , time for a compromise .

"Do as I say if you want to leave with your pride intact ..."

She whispered low enough that no one but he could hear her .

"...slap me straight in the face and when the bell rings , walk off .but if you try anything like this again , I won't let you off the hook that easily..."

He contemplated it for a second before lifting his hand and delivering a sharp slap straight to her cheek . Levy let out a gasp as she fell to the floor . It was no act , the boy did not hold back .

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME , B*TCH"

Lucy stayed on the ground , willing the tears away .'Dang, that stung'.

"YOU INBECILE , HOW COULD YOU ?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at her guide glaring at the boy , her hands reached into her bag .

*brrriiiinng*

Hearing the bell , the boy quickly left the scene and the crowd followed soon after. Lucy slowly got up to her feet and gave her guide a forced smile .

"You better get going , I'll find the room myself "

"Bu...but that looks like it really hurts , you should go to the infirmary ."

"Nah, I just came from there . You should go before your late for your class "

"But how'll you get to the council room?"

"I'll figure something ou..."

"I'll take her."

A gruff voice replied from behind me . Levy turned to face him .

"Gazeel , but what about your class?"

'Gazeel...huh' thought Lucy recognising the punk .

"I was gonna skip it anyway , shrimp "

Levy seemed annoyed at that reply but gave in seeing that it was the best option . She left after saying goodbye to Lucy ...only to stop in her tracks minutes later .

"Wait a minute ! Who was she ? I didn't even get her name".

Meanwhile Lucy was walking down an abandoned hallway with 'Gazeel' . She won't deny that she's nervous and...maybe a little scared , but her mother told to never judge a person by his looks . Besides , in the end , he is helping her ,...right ?. But then , her unhealthy curiosity acted up .

"Ummm... Gazeel ?..."

He slightly turned his head towards Lucy's , which she interpreted as a signal to continue .

"...well, why are you helping me ? You know , since you clearly refused to when I asked you and..."

"Listen nerd , I'm only doing this for the little bookworm , got it?..."

And because he was impressed on at how she stood up to the brat and even willingly let herself get slapped despite having the advantage , obviously because of the attention .(Yup , he heard everything , he has really good hearing). He hates kids who act weak and especially those who thing it's okay to be weak and depend on other people's pity . Though the fact that Levy was thinking about skipping class was what made him agree to it in the end . He didn't want her to get into trouble . But him , he was trouble and no teacher would complain about him not coming to their class , usually anyway (There were some crazy teachers here).

"Bookworm ?.."

"Yeah , the kid you were with , Levy ."

"So her name's Levy ,huh ... Do you like her?"

It was a simple question and his reaction answered it a lot better than his words . His head shot up and he shouted with full denial which made it more obvious of an acceptance .

"HECK NO ! NOT IN THE LEAST ..."

"But you said you were helping me for her sake , that must you like her at least a little , riighht? ..."

He gave her a glare which caused her to instantly shut up .

"You will not tell anyone that I said that , got it?"

Lucy quickly nodded and Gazeel set off again .

"...So ...I'm right ?.."

"The council room is the second last at the end of this hallway . The last is the janitor's closet , You can find it just fine by yourself from here on .GoodBye ."

"...You know , you practically just accepted it ."

"...Don't make me hurt you ."He said in a low voice . His voice sounded like a growl.

"Thanks for your help , Bye "

And then Lucy ran down the hallway hoping to reach the council room before he decides to hurt her anyway .

**_A.N: Just wanna say that if anyone wants to see the full size image of Lucy as a nerd ( picture of this fanfic) the web address is given on my profile ( cause I have no idea how to post a link). Hope you liked it please review and a big thanks to all who have done so ,so far._**


	4. Kidnapped

Lucy ran to the room but before she could reach the door , a hand clamped her mouth shut and an arm snaked around her torso from behind . Lucy began to get scared . this sort of thing has happened to her before and usually the person had '_unethical_' motives . She knew the person dragging was a boy from his muscles and from how he didn't even flinch from all the struggling she was doing .

'Great , and I thought that I didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff anymore since I looked like a nerd now . Boys are such perverted jackasses.' She thought as she was dragged into another nearby classroom which seemed deserted at that time . On entering it , she saw that it was some sort of lab and there was a door on the other side of the room . The boy who had dragged her there kicked the door close behind him and slightly loosened his grip .

Lucy took this opportunity to elbow him straight in his gut ...

"Oof! Wha..."

...and jump away from his hold and twist her body placing a well-aimed kick to his face . The boy fell to the ground with a shout and Lucy wasted no time running towards the other door as his body blocked the one they entered from , Her mind barely registering the fact that he had pink hair . But right before she could reach it , someone grabbed her hand from behind and turned her around . Her back slammed against the door . Two hands slammed down on either side of her head preventing her from leaving .

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO UNTIL YOU PROMSE NOT TO RAT ME OUT TO ERZA ."

Lucy's eyes widened as her head snapped up to meet her supposed assailant .

"Wait a minute , ...natsu ...you're Natsu . aren't you?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he said.

"Yes and unless you promise not to tell Erza on me , I am Not Letting You Leave ."

Lucy felt incredibly relieved for about two seconds before she realised the position they were in . She flushed crimson as she realised that she was trapped against a door by a guy who managed to catch her in within a minute after she kicked him in the head . Her hand moved to the knob of the door behind her . She gave it a slight turn , just enough for her to know that it was unlocked .

"Well, do you promise ? ...by the way , your face is red . Are you sick?"

Lucy looked at natsu in annoyance .The way she saw it she had two options .

1:She makes the promise and leaves . Not too bad since she wasn't planning on ratting him out in the first place . BUT , that might make him feel like she was afraid of him and so option 1 is out .

2:She somehow escapes , finds this 'Erza' person and makes him suffer for kidnapping her via. good old blackmail. Sounds good to her .

Lucy hands gripped the knob and she whispered .

"You know , I wasn't gonna tell her in the first place ...but..."

Natsu's lips curled into a smile and then his face showed confusion at the 'but'. In one swift movement , Lucy opened the door behind her and letting herself fall into the room twisted her body and kicked the door shut on a confused pink-haired boy and simultaneously locked it from the inside .

"...You kidnapping me made me change my mind ."

Natsu stood there dumbfounded for a second before he began banging on the door.

"HEY , OPEN UP OR I'LL BURN THIS DOOR DOWN ."

"OH , I'LL SURE 'ERZA' WOULD LOVE IF PROPERTY DAMAGE WAS ADDED TO THE LIST OF COMPLAINTS AGAINST YOU ."

Natsu stopped pounding on the door ,noticing that small cracks had already appeared . He began to worry about what was going to happen if Erza finds out about everything . He shuddered at the very thought . Lucy looked around and noticed a number of cupboards with a number of chemicals and apparatus in them . She figured that it was a storage room for a chemistry lab. She was wondering how to use it to her advantage when she heard Natsu shout through the door.

"HEY , YOU'RE TRAPPED IN THERE , AREN'T YOU?"

Lucy sweat-dropped . 'Seriously , he realised that just now . Note-to-self:Natsu is a dense dimwit...but , maybe I can use that .'She thought .

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW , I'LL...I'LL..."

"YOU'LL WHAT ?I BET YOUR NOT EVEN A MAGE ."

Lucy knew that he was one considering that he threatened to _Burn_ the door down , but she needed to be sure .

"WHAT ?WELL !FOR YOUR INFORMATION , I AM ONE ."

"WELL !I BET YOUR MAGIC IS NOT THAT POWERFUL "

"Not power...I'M A FIRE DRAGON-SLAYER . I'M SUPER POWERFUL . I COULD BURN THIS BUILDING TO THE GROUND IF I WANTED TO WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT ."

'Dragon-slayer . Wait , is he seriously that strong ? Whatever , Taurus could level a building too if I let him '

"Perfect "

Lucy mumbled as she began to mix some chemicals in a test tube . Natsu ,hearing her mumbling and following silence, thought it was a voice of defeat , which made complete sense to him . I mean of course she must have gotten scared when she heard about his Awsome power .

"Look , I'm not gonna hurt you so don't worry . Just come out and make the promise and leave . Kay"

He said in a reassuring voice which pissed Lucy off . She hates, **Hates** it when tough guys act like others should be scared of them . Looking a the test tube with her required solution in her hand , she realised that she needed to heat it for the gas to form . Suddenly a bright idea formed in her head.

"Maybe ...if you show me your amazing magic "

She replied slightly opening the door as if she was shy . Natsu , on the other hand , replied with a wide smile that made Lucy feel a bit guilty , but she shook it off as he set his right hand on fire and showed it in front of her . She looked at it with awe . It was no act . The flames were beautiful . 'Mind on the mission , Lucy . Concentrate .' She told herself .

"Wow , it's pretty but is it hot ?"

"Of course , it can be as hot as I want it to be ."

He replied .

"Reeaallly..."

I said with a voice full of disbelief .

"YES , REALLY ."

He yelled in indignation.

"Hot enough to boil this solution ?"

She asked revealing the test tube she had kept behind her back.

"Sure , I'll show you "

He replied snatching the test tube from her and heating it until it boiled and gave out a gas which...Really...STINKS. Natsu blocked his nose with his hand and dumped the solution into the sink on the table next to him , but it was too late . The smell had penetrated his nostrils and because of his Extremely high sense of smell , he felt like his nose was on fire . 'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ...WAIT A...WHERE'S ...' He thought as he fell to the ground as the smell spread and he saw the girl who gave her the test tube reach the door that led to the hallway. She had her nose pinched shut with her fingers and her face was distorted with disgust while Natsu's was pale . Right before she left , she said in triumphant voice that he couldn't have heard if he was a normal person...

"Thanks Natsu . I'll definitely ask you if I want to make another stink bomb . I'm sure you know how well it turned out from your highly sensitive nose . Bye , gotta go meet Erza ."

...and then she shut the door and left.

Natsu slowly reached up and pulled himself to the level of the sink and opened the tap to wash the solution away . He tried his best to not breathe though it wasn't working too well . He then fell flat on the floor wondering how many more minutes of living he has left before Erza comes and kills him. Despite how horrible he felt right then and how he mentally decided that he would definitely get even with that girl ( despite not having any idea as to who she was) , he couldn't help but be impressed by her quick thinking . Quick thinking was something Natsu was considered incapable of doing ...doing well at least . Stupid ideas came naturally to him . But she maged to use his own heightened senses against him .His last thought before falling asleep was .

'Maybe I should invite her to join fairy tail ...if she is a mage that is. Who the heck is that girl?'


	5. Princess of sabre tooth

The hall was empty , the classes were undergoing ...well...class as Lucy walked , or rather dashed to the council room , hastily turning the knob , rushing in and closing the door behind her . She turned to face the empty room where...WAIT !WHAT ?.

Lucy's eyes scanned the room to finally come to the conclusion . The room was empty ...sh*t. She smacked her forehead at the realisation that the _Students_ of the Student council were probably at Class as they were _Students_. Lucy wasn't used to feeling stupid . The way she felt right then made her decide that she **Hated** that feeling . She let out a sigh and turned to leave when ...

"Miss Heartfilia , I presume ..."

She froze . No one here knew her real name , not even Mavis and the room was empty . So that could only mean...

'Dang !, They found me already?'

She thought grabbing her keys and turning to face the mystery man.

"OPEN , GATE TO THE..."

But before she could finish , her key was knocked out of her hand and she was received with a sword to her throat . She looked to see a red-haired girl holding a sword to her throat with an expressionless face . On a table next to her was an old man.

'The heck , this place was empty like two seconds ago.'

She thought as the old man spoke .

"Erza , please put away the sword . I wish to talk to her , not frighten her to death ."

Lucy's eyes darted to the the red-haired girl .

'That's Erza ? She's a mage? no wonder those two are terrified of her .'

She thought as the sword disappeared from sight . The old man jumped down and went to the fallen key . Picking it up , his eyes darted to the pouch attached to her belt . It was obvious to Lucy that he knew about celestial keys and was wondering what others she had . Sensing Lucy's tension , the old man held out the key to her , beckoning her to take it . 'Erza' seemed suspicious but didn't make a move . Lucy hesitated , wondering whether it was a trap and then quickly snatched the key from his open palm . Trap or not , she couldn't just abandon her spirit . Besides , it was obvious that there was no way out ...for now . The old man hopped onto the table in front of Lucy , still looking at her as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve .

"Now...first of all , let me introduce myself . My name is Makarov jeyer..."

"Wait a sec , you're the headmaster of Foire high , right?"

She shouted remembering that Mavis mentioned that name before.

'The headmaster of the school I enrolled in works for dad . Great , Lucy . Smart move...'

As Lucy mentally lectured herself , she failed to notice the looks of relief and confusion passing through Makarov's and Erza's faces respectively . He let out a cough to capture her attention .

"It seems that you know who I am so why don't you introduce yourself too."

"You know who I am ."

Lucy replied, her face reflecting anger and disgust . As far as she was concerned , they were enemies and though she couldn't escape them through physical combat , there was a good chance of her escaping while they transported her back to her father .

"No, I know that Lucy Heartfilia ..."

He noticed her flinch when he said that.

"...who currently is supposed to be with her fiancé ,..."

An irritation mark appeared on her forehead.

"...in a private location due to pre-wedding jitters ..."

Her eyes widened.

"...has appeared in Mangolia after changing her appearance and has enrolled in Foire high under a fake name ."

She grimaced not realising that the headmaster was observing her every expression as he spoke .

"So my questions are simple , miss Heartfilia . A) Why the change in lifestyle?..."

Lucy's eyes narrowed in confusion. 'Why? What does he mean 'why'?. Wait ! Maybe he's not my dad's worker , maybe ...just maybe . I have a chance...' She thought .

"Because I didn't want to get married and wanted to live my own life ."

He seemed to understand her answer .

"I understand . Then B) Can you swear that you do not pose any threat to my school . I know that celestial spirit users take promises very seriously ..."

He said , his eyes growing serious . Lucy visibly relaxed , realising that he was only suspicious of her because of her sudden appearance here . He was only protecting the school . A smile graced her lips at this realisation as she realised how much he cared , just like a Real father would . She opened her lips to reply and then paused .

"How did you know who I was ?"

She asked . Makarov realised that her body began to shake and sweat began to form on her forehead .

"I am the headmaster of a school with mages . I have looked into the famous sabre-tooth academy and also of the mages in the school . 'The princess of sabre-tooth' had spiked my interest as she was said to be a strong mage who refused to use her magic to show off or misuse . I saw your picture on the newspaper of when you helped stop a robbery and though you look different , Mavis recognised you and convinced me to give you a chance..."

He stopped speaking when he realised that Lucy had practically stopped breathing .

"Miss Heart..."

"I'll leave ..."

Makarov seemed surprised at the sudden announcement .

"Why ?"

Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes .

"I thought I could escape , that I could live my own life , but I was wrong . I have to leave this school . If anyone else figures out who I am and tells my father , then the school will be in trouble because of me ... I can't ...I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN..."

She shouted . Her eyes were covered partially by her bangs , but both Makarov and Erza could see the horror reflected in them. They looked at each other , making a silent decision between themselves .

"Please don't tell anyone about who I really am . I'll leave this school and you'll never hear from me again , so please..."

"Refused ."

Lucy's eyes snapped up to see Makarov look at her with a smile . Her mind was a mess . She never thought that she would be so famous but Mavis had recognised her with one look . If this got out to her father , he'd blacklist Foire high and she couldn't let innocent people suffer because of her . The old man obviously cared for this school and she wouldn't lead to it shutting down . But ' refused'? , does that mean he's going to tell her father ,...Makarov seemed to have read her mind.

"Calm down, I won't tell your father . I can tell that you are sincere and in all honesty , no one else would have any idea who you were since you don't participate in the magic games . Mavis only knew because she was in the shop when you prevented the robbery and hence recognised your magical aura..."

Lucy calmed down a bit . Mavis did seem to recognise her but she never gave it much thought .

"But... I'm a threat to your school..."

"Not while you look like That. I suppose we all have our pasts . I will keep your secret , Lucy... Celis ... Did I get it right ?.."

He asked referring to her fake name . Lucy nodded but her unease remained . Makarov could tell that she was still thinking of leaving . He smiled at her caring nature .

"It is settled . Erza , if you please . Give Lucy a tour of the campus and Lucy..."

Lucy was startled at the honestly caring look in his one has ever looked at her like that except her celestial spirits and...her mother...her father too , but...that was a very long time ago.

"...I would very much appreciate it if you would stay . Besides , we could use your brains . The students here are more brawn and they're success in tournaments aren't going to keep this school standing for long."

Lucy blinked in disbelief.

"You...you want...you want me to stay ?"

She asked as if if the concept was completely unbelievable to her.

"Yes."

"..and you...you won't tell my father?"

"Yes, but final question ,Why the change in appearance ? Or rather the change in sexual appeal ..."

He asked looking her up and down in what seemed like disappointment . Lucy cringed but replied nonetheless .

"I wanted people to stop judging me because of how I look ...and I wanted to keep perverted boys away . They're really annoying."

He seemed surprised but pleased while Erza seemed confused and spoke up.

"What do you mean 'change in sex appeal'? She obviously doesn't have any."

She asked pointing towards Lucy . Lucy brushed it off. Sure ,she wanted people to think that but no woman likes having that said about them.

"Well..."

Makarov said with a laugh.

"...that's part of her disguise , I suppose . Her original appearance was quite a knock-out"

Lucy blushed . Erza simply dropped the subject and held her hand towards Lucy.

"My name is Erza scarlet . I am the student council president . Pleased to meet you , Lucy 'celis' . I apologise if I frightened you ."

She said with a bow , startling Lucy .

"Hah...well... It's no problem . You were just being careful . I deserved it "

Erza's head shot up and she looked straight into Lucy's eyes , ...which made Lucy a bit nervous.

"Lucy Celis ..."

"...Hah...ha...Hai"

"...from now on , we will be good friends , understood . As an apology for my earlier behaviour , I will give you the best campus tour that could possibly be given."

"...uh...okay"


	6. Campus tour

Lucy took her hand and nervously replied. (Hey , the girl held a blade under her throat not too long ago ).  
"..heh...um...yeah, Pleased to meet you too?"  
"Come , if Master trusts you , then I suppose you are okay . I will show you around campus and... Did those two boys treat you properly ?

Lucy realised that she was referring to 'Natsu' and 'Gray'. She had two options in front of her .  
"Well..."

Gray's POV:-

I walked in search of the flame-brain who I was pretty sure went after the new girl .' Man, dude has a mean right hook '(though I would rather die than admit it . Besides , mine is so much...cooler). I hoped to find him before he did something stupid . That girl probably doesn't have any idea about how terrifying Erza is and Natsu is quite reckless . I only hope that he doesn't hurt her or anything . Sure , he would never hit a girl , especially a non-fighter . But anything might happen while acting in desperation . Besides , if Erza gets wind of him picking on a new kid , chances are I'll get blamed too. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Erza and that new girl though the window . They were walking towards the grounds . Erza was explaining something by the looks of it and the new girl was smiling and nodding with a politeness that he had never seen in this rowdy school. One look and anyone would think of her a a sweet little girl , but I knew better . I've seen how she can be when provoked . A smirk made it's way to my face .  
' She'd fit in well with our guild , maybe I can invite her . But I don't know whether she's a mage or not ...come to think of it , I don't know the first thing about her ... Well, except that she's not scared of punching a guy straight in the face and is very good in threatening people.'  
I leaned against the wall with a sigh . I had already checked the classroom , he wasn't there and that new girl already met with Erza so ...  
"Dang, where are you , Flame-brain?"  
I whispered .  
"Looking for your bestie ?"  
I turned to see Gazeel redox smirking at me . I wasn't surprised that he heard me . He has the same insane senses as Natsu . But something struck me as odd . He seemed ...amused . And when Gazeel was amused , someone was in trouble .  
"Where is he?"  
I asked . If he was picking another fight with our guild , then I was very much happy to comply . He belonged to another guild , Phantom , the guild for jackasses , as far as my opinion is concerned . His smirk grew wider before he replied.  
"I know where he is but unfortunately , I had nothing to do with his current, unfortunate ...situation..."  
"Who does?"  
I asked anxious to know the answer . You mess with one of us , you mess with us all. He simply pointed to the window behind me.  
"The nerdy chick who you were looking at ."

...

"WHAT?"  
I stated in disbelief . Sure , I had no idea what happened , but is this guy saying that that chick defeated Natsu . That was hard to believe , no matter how much of an idiotic imbecile he was. Gazeel let out a laugh before turning and heading down the hallway.  
"Chem lab , go check it out for yourself."  
Before I knew it , my feet had taken me to the chemistry lab . I smelled something disgusting from inside . Holding my breath , I pushed open the door to see Natsu , nearly passes out on the floor , his face was green and his hands were plugging his nose like his life depended on it . I slightly inhaled , but quickly regretted it . The stink was overwhelming . If it was like that for me , Natsu must be dying .  
'That sneaky chick used his sense of smell against him , oh! I'm definitely inviting her to our guild if she's a mage .'  
I could tell that she used a stink bomb , which basically meant that she took down Natsu without even using magic . I am so using this against him.  
"Yo, flame-brain.."  
I poked him getting only a groan in reply . I was still holding my breath so when I saw the mostly empty test tube in the sink next to him , I quickly washed away the remains of the stink bomb . The door was still open , so the stench was beginning to reduce . Then I got a bright idea . Taking out my phone , I positioned it carefully so as to show his zombie-like face and took a picture . I quickly e-mailed it to myself so that no one could delete it . Then putting my phone back in my pocket , I turned my attention back to my rival who was still unconscious . I let out a sigh.  
"...you so owe me big time , loser"

Lucy's POV:-

I was being shown around , or rather dragged around campus by 'Erza scarlet'. Though my first opinion of her wasn't so great , I quickly changed my mind . She was a bit forceful with the students , I suppose but I could tell that she really cared about everyone . The way she spoke about the school , her enthusiast attitude all showed it. I know that it sounded simple-minded but the students from my old school were such stuck-up show-offs . This place felt ...nicer ( despite the arrogant brats ).  
"And finally , we have the cafeteria which is equipped with the food that is consumed by teachers and students alike."  
"I see .."  
Erza turned towards me with a gentle smile .  
"You are not like most others , miss Heartfil... Sorry , miss Celis ..."  
"How so ?..."  
I asked tilting my head to the side . I already knew that but I don't see how I showed it during the tour.  
"Well, most students after seeing my seriousness with my blade tend to be ...well,...a bit...edgy . But you don't seem scared of me ..."  
Suddenly , she put her hands up and waved them in a panic.  
"...not...not that I want you to be . It's just..."  
I gave a small smile and looked at the ground as I spoke .  
"You're not scary , you're a nice person..."  
Silence . I usually find it pleasant but this time it was a bit uncomfortable . I peeked above my glasses to find her frozen . Her hands were in mid-air and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Then in a systematic manner , she put her hands down and let out a small cough .  
"..you...you don't have to lie ..."  
"Huh...I didn't lie , you are nice ..."  
"No...I meant about not being scary ..."  
Oh , I guess she's told the opposite a lot . I simply smiled.  
"I admit that you can be terrifying when you want to be but... You were only trying to protect this school right. Someone having...that ...that kind of care , worry and protectiveness , ...that kind of pure loyalty ...is so amazing ..and wonderful..."  
Erza watched her as a single tear formed at the edge of Lucy's eyes. Lucy wiped it away and gave her a big smile.  
"..Anyway , though you can be scary , and though I just met you a few minutes ago, I don't see any reason to be scared of you ... Unless I did something wrong of course . Then, I guess , I'd probably be petrified with fear."  
I said with a small laugh remembering the ways those two boys reacted . I looked at Erza . Her bangs were covering her eyes and she said with a low voice , her hand reaching out to me...  
"Lucy..."  
"H...h...hai."  
...and pulling me into a bear hug . No , I think a bear's hug is less suffocating .  
"...your honest acceptance of who I am has touched my heart ..."  
'Wait...wha..'was all I could thing before she pulled apart and looked me straight in the eyes. Wait a sec...is she Crying?  
"...if anyone, Anyone try's to bully you or steal your lunch or molest you or try **_Any_** unacceptable act . Then come to me and I will make sure that they will never attempt anything ever again once they get out of the hospital."  
She said in complete seriousness . I sweat-dropped , a bit nervous.  
"Oh...um...thank..."  
"WHAT?"  
Me and Erza turned to see a shocked black-haired boy , wait ...Gray, yeah Gray carrying an unconscious , green-faced , pink-haired ,...Natsu. He was carrying Natsu . A smirk formed on my face but it fell when Erza spoke.  
"**_Who did this to Natsu?_**"  
I'm so dead.


	7. He's awake

Gray stood there...just...stood there , mouth open, unconscious pink-haired boy on his back and he just ...stood there. His face was easy to read .'WTF' would about cover exactly what crossed his mind when he saw a cloud of dust take the place of the blond girl who was just standing there. Suddenly his load was reduced but he was too dumb-struck at the display of teleportation magic to notice that his pink-headed rival had just been transferred from his back to hers.

Once again '**WTF**'.

"Heh, heh, I'll just take Natsu to the infirmary , you two talk ."

And with that she was off. No cloud of dust this time though . Natsu's not that light. But Gray was too dumb-founded too say...or do...anything...until Erza smacked him over the head and pulled him so that they were on a eye-to-eye basis.

"Who was it?"

Gray opened his mouth ...and closed it again . He tried to speak once more with the same results . What could he say ? It was the girl who who were chatting with , the same girl Erza friends with ,the same girl who insistingly is taking Natsu to the infirmary as if he's a dear friend...oh...so that's why she's taking him ...she's good.

"Gray?"

Moving back a bit , he breath in some air and with a firm face replied.

"I do not know what that person's name is, sir." It was the truth.

"I see."

"Umm..."

"Spit it out ,Gray "

"Did that girl who you were talking to ? That new girl..."

"She's a wonderful person , isn't she?"

Gray's head flipped towards Erza and his jaw hit the ground at the incredible sight before him. . .smiling...without any strawberry cake.

"...even though we only just met , I feel we have a bond..."

"A...a..bond?.."

"...yes...a bond...A BOND OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP."

Waves crashed the cliff behind her .what the ? Where'd that come from.

"...that being said , Gray ."

"Yes, mam"

"If you are in any of her classes and there is any,Any indication of mistreatment towards her. You Will inform me Immediately. Understood ?"

Rapid nodding followed.

"Good"

"Natsu...?."

"Yes , well. First we must find out who it was"

"Well, what would you do ...mmmm...if I ,...well ...if I told you it was that ...blond chick you were ...talking to ?..."

Erza looked at him and shook her head .

"That would be impossible , she was with me ..."

'Great , she has an alibi plus Erza's protection . All I've got is the word of an enemy . Maybe I'm wrong after all " thought Gray.

"...besides she said that you and Natsu were quite friendly with her."

"What?"

Erza seemed confused at his response while Gray was just...confused.

"When I asked her how she was treated , she said 'they were quite friendly . They treated me like I was one of them'."

Gray stared for a few seconds before a smirk/smile grew on his face and he set off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna check on flame-brain and ...what's that girl's name anyway?"

Erza smiled with a slight concern in her features.

"Her name is Lucy Celis ."

Gray simply went on his way with a wave of his hand towards the Titania.

'Lucy Celis , huh.'

Lucy's POV:-

Man , this guy was heavy . Well, all guys are heavy , I guess. I had to call Taurus for half the trip here...okay , three-fourths ...I only carried him until I knew they weren't following . Hopefully , this will install enough doubt to hear me out . Technically ,he started it. Taurus almost gave me away . I threatened him to keep shut or I would never call him out while I was on the beach again . It worked.

"Man, what a pain!"

I collapsed on the chair next to the bed where Taurus dumped him. He was Still passes out . Guess dragon-slayers have Reeeeally sensitive noses. This knowledge might help me in the future . With a sigh , I looked at the clock . It was almost time for lunch. Wow ! I wasted a whole morning because of these idiots...not to mention the fact that my impending doom may arrive any minute .

"Lucy..."

"HE KIDNAPPED ME .IT WAS "

I shouted spinning as I got up from my chair to come face-to-face with...a black-haired guy.

"Whew! It's just you."

Gray stood there for two seconds ...before he burst out laughing. The intensity of laughter increased when he noticed that my face was growing more and more red by the second.

"S...shut ...shut up!"

A smirk made it's way onto his way and between guffaws , he said.

"Ma*hah..hah*...make me,...ugly"

His laughter died down as I processed what he said. Ugly...ugly?...he...dare call a woman...UGLY. I don't know how my face looked like but apparently , it's wasn't funny...*heh*just ugly, I guess.

"Well..."

He sweat dropped and began opening and closing his mouth like an idiot. An sneering ,evil smile made it's way to my face and my bangs covered my eyes .

"...**_as you wish._**"

I said with a maniacal expression on my face as I lifted up the chair I was sitting on and charged straight at his face.

Third person POV:-

Gray screamed and ducked the chair causing it to slip out of Lucy's grasp and land straight on Natsu ,who shot up from his bed with wide eyes which landed on Gray and narrowed.

"YOU LITTLE..."

"HEY! IT WASN'T ME...THIS TIME."

"THEN WHO THE F*CK...?."

Gray pointed towards the blond only to find an empty space .

"Wha...?"

He expected Natsu to attack him so he got into a defensive stance...and received nothing . He then noticed his face. He was paused in mid-air , his hand rolled into a fist and was directed towards him...but he didn't move. Gray took the chance to escape to a safer distance and got into an offensive stance. But Natsu still did not move .

"She was here..."

"What?..."

"That girl . That blondie who we were supposed to take care off...I can smell her . Her scent's really fresh . ERZA..."

"Chill dude..."

Natsu looked towards him with a 'yeah right' ,kinda maniacal look .

"...she already met with Erza ...and she didn't rat you out."

His eyes widened.

"But...I called her a weirdo ..."

"Yup"

"And I kidnapped her..."

"Oh! yeah, she said so too...dude , you got your butt kicked by a girl...that's Not Erza ... sad." He said shaking his head.

Natsu didn't answer , he just looked confused and happy ...and a huge grin grew on his face.

"Hey, ice-head .you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup."

"Let's invite her to our guild"

"...if she's a mage."

"She is..."

Gray turned to him.

"How do you know?"

"Because she used some of her magic on me . I can feel it. It's gone already but there was a trace of magic when I woke up and I Know it's hers...although I don't know what it is"

"So...the little nerd's a mage .huh"

In the hallway , a young blond with glasses who was thinking about how bad her first day in a new school went, sneezed...and then froze thinking about how the boy who she had Taurus carry to the infirmary, the boy who had woken up due to a chair to his face , a chair she threw, was probably thinking of how to kill her.

"WHY MEEEEE...?"


	8. First new friend

Lucy's POV:-

'WORST FIRST DAY EVER' could easily describe how I felt about the day so far. I had went to the remaining of my classes after lunch where some jocks 'accidentally' dropped a slushy over my head( luckily my uniform was untouched , my hair? Not so much) . The teacher in my french class , Mirajane-sensei accepted the pass that the headmaster gave me for skipping morning classes and showed me my seat ...which was right between Jason stiker and a window . Good part was that I could look out the window when I wanted ( and it provided a route for escape if needed) and well , the bad part's kinda obvious . I spend the first 10 minutes ignoring the lousy brat who was teasing and making fun of me with his friends which ended after a piece of chalk shot past him missing his face by a micro-meter and Mirajane-sensei kindly asked him with a sweet smile to (and I quote) 'shut the f*ck up or get send to the infirmary'. (On the off-hand note , I think I know who my favourite teacher is). I managed to clean my hair during recess and survived the next class too. I hardly paid attention to any part of the classes except the teachers and the lessons . Once in a while , I would get the feeling that I was being watched but I ignored it. Last period was english and I was ready to hightail it out of there as soon as the bell rings ...seriously , the teacher hadn't arrived yet and I was already glaring at the watch. I sat in the front row , closest to the door for quick escape and because most people don't like sitting in front ( too close to the teacher) and my hopes of making normal , kind , book-loving friends were pretty much crushed , grounded , spat upon , incinerated and the ashes were scattered in the bermuda triangle , so ...wow, I'm depressed . Where's the bloody teacher ? If I hear another crack about how I look , I'm gonna...

"Oh, it's you . Did you meet Er-chan?"

My homicidal fantasies of the not-so-quiet idiots sitting behind me was cut off by a familiar voice .

"Hey...ummm...Levy ,right?"

The blue-haired girl blinked before giving a small smile .

"That right . I don't remember telling you my name?"

"You didn't ..."

"Huh...then how?."

"The truth is..."

Lucy began slowly as she noticed the curiosity grow in Levy's eyes. She let a creepy smile form on her face.

"... I came to this school to stalk you ."

Levy blinked before her eyes grew wide and and she stepped back .

"What?Why?.."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing . Levy then looked at her in surprise before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting .

"Hey , that's mean...tell the truth."

"Sorry...*gasp* ...I ..*hah*..."

Lucy then took a deep breath and composed herself . Both girls unaware of the attention the class had on them . Well, simply put . Both the girls were nerdy but...who knew that the new kid had such a beautiful laugh and they both just looked so cute for a second too. One grinning and the other pouting. Lucy then answered.

"Sorry, um...Gazeel told me ."

A small tint of pink coated her cheeks and Lucy couldn't help but notice.

"Gazeel?...ummm...he...he talked..about...me?..."

Lucy was shocked , a cute little girl like that and a big scary guy like him . She may not have had much 'experience' but she had read enough novels and seen enough movies to know what this reaction meant. Well, guess opposites really do attract .

"Well... He kinda threatened me to keep my mouth shut so..."

Her lips formed an 'O' and she sat down...she sat down...next...to...me. Same desk ...my bench-mate. Could she actually want to be ...friends ? ...with me ? Alright , stop . She's probably just trying to be nice.

"Well then , what's your name ?"

I gave a smile.

"It's Lucy ...Lucy Celis ."

"My name's Levy ...Levy McGarden. Friends?..."

She asked extending her hand towards me.

"Ummm...are you sure? I'm kinda a target for bullying and I don't wanna get you involved ."

"*Hahhah...* don't worry , I've had the same problem before . But that doesn't bother me at all ...so?"

I smiled and shook her hand .

"Friends "

"Well, that's very sweet and all but I would appreciate it if you would take your books now."

Me and Levy turned to she a man with green hair give us an amused look .

"Sensei?.."

"That's right . You must be new ."

"Umm...well..."

The teacher just laughed it off .

"Don't worry , just take your books ...and call me Fried ."

"Yes ...Sorry...Thank you , ...Fried-...sensei.."

"Good. Don't worry . Your welcome ...Lucy...Celis ..."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was suspicious or not ...well, whatever. I HAVE A FRIEND...AND SHE'S NORMAL...well, except for the whole crushing on a scary big-guy with piercings part. WOHOOOOH... I feel so happy.

"SORRY , I'M LATE ...THIS STUPID IDIOT GOT US INTO TROUBLE"

"ME , YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE THE CHAIR ..."

"YOU THREW ME ON THE CHAIR..."

"BUT YOUR WEIGHT CAUSED IT TO BREAK .."

Oh no , please not these two . Just let this day at least 'end' with me being happy.

"NATSU ,GRAY , JUST TAKE YOUR SEATS ."

Me , being closest to the door , immediately hid my face with my book . Who knows? Maybe they forgot about me or ...

"HEY ! YOU'RE THE NEW KID "

...why world? , WWWHHHHHYYYYY?... I put down the book to see both Natsu and Gray looking at me . Levy looked between the two of them and me and then asked them.

"You know Lu-chan?"

"AH-HAH...SO YOUR NAME'S LOO..."

Shouted Natsu pointing at me ...before he started laughing . Wait a minute , Loo ...as in the French word for toilet . IS THAT GUY CRAZY?

"No, that's not..."

"...HAH..YOU'RE NAME'S SO FUNNY..."

I snapped.

"HEY , MY NAMES LUCY , NOT STUPID..."

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shut up and looked at Fried-sensei .

"Natsu , Gray .. .seats..you can talk after class."

"Yes,sir"

I opened my mouth to apologise but Fried-sensei stopped me putting up his hand.

"Don't worry , those two are always loud ...it wasn't your fault."

I gave a large smile ...

"Thank you ,sensei."

...and as he turned to face the board , I turned and saw Natsu looking at me , I stuck out my tongue at him and then took my place . Levy gave a sheepish smile but the curiosity was evident in her eyes . I mouthed 'later'

and we both paid attention to class. I never noticed a ball of paper land on Levy's lap or her opening it and reading its contents before smiling and nodding towards Natsu and Gray .

'After school , bring her to fairytail.'

_**A.N:-**_

_**I'm back.I do not mean any offence to the name 'Loo'. I actually think it sounds kinda cute . Hope you liked it , please review . It's what made me continue writing .**_


	9. Sorry and thanks

Lucy's POV:-

School's over ...FINALLY.

Sitting near the door was a good idea . Levy and I chatted for a while after the teacher was done was done for the day . She found out that I was writing a novel (well, I kinda let it slip) and begged me to let her read it . And I ...in my defence , she just looks too cute and adorable when she's pouting to say no to. The whole time I snuck glances at the two boys . They were planning something and I had no interest in finding out what . So when Levy wanted to take me somewhere, I said that i couldn't today .As soon as the bell rang , I shot out of the room ( after saying goodbye to Levy ) . I ran like crazy just hoping to escape before ...

"HEY , YOU !STOP !"

"YEAH, WE WANNA TALK TO YOU."

... I know I've asked this before but ...WHY MEEEEEEE ?. I turned my head to see the two idiots chasing me ...and catching up ...FAST. Escape , hide...I need to hide ...but where ?...AH HAH. I turned into the next hallway on my right and launched into the girl's bathroom . But knowing that the door shouldn't be locked and that those two ...well , one for sure ...were idiots and might dash in after me , I ran into the stall and locked it ...and then collapsed out of exhaustion . Wow ...that was tiring .

.

.

.

"She's in there...let's get her..."

"Dude , stop."

"Why?"

"That,s the girl's bathroom . We can't go in there."

"...sh*t."

I let out a sigh ...now I just have to wait them out .

"... Gray , she's the only one in there ."

What the ...how does he...WAIT A SEC ...IS HIS NOSE THAT STRONG?. A pang of guilt came ...and passed the next 1/1000000th of a second before I smirked.

"...well then . I guess we could go in ."

What? I thought at least he had some manners ...even if he has no sensitivity . I spoke up.

"YOU COME IN HERE AND I'LL TELL ERZA ABOUT YOU TWO COMING INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM ..."

.

.

.

I think it worked .

"Hey Flame-head ! Get Levy to talk to her . I don't think she'll listen to us ..."

Oh yeah , Levy said that they were her friends ... Uhhhhhh...at least they won't bully her . She seems to actually consider them close friends ...almost like brothers .

"You go , ice-freak . I ...I gotta tell her something ..."

Silence followed . Wonder what he wants to say .

"...fine ...pinky."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ..."

I couldn't help adding .

"YEAH ! THAT'S WHAT I CALL HIM .."

A bit of laughter and then some yelling and then silence .

"Hey , Luigi ?..."

"IT'S LUCY ."

He sounded a bit ...guilty , while I sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to ...can you come to the door ? I don't want to be louder than I have to ."

What ?...

"NO , I CANNOT ...,YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT ?"

"NO...I mean ...I ...I...swear I won't open the door or anything ."

Something in his voice made me believe him . As annoying as he seemed , he didn't seem to be the type to break promises ...and if he did , then I would simply never trust him ever again . It's good to know if there's someone you should never trust .

So I left the stall and went to the door . I placed my hand on it .

"So ...what?"

I could feel him smiling.

"I wanted to say ...sorry ...and thanks .."

"Huh!"

"For kidnapping you and...for not ratting me out..."

I felt myself smile , suddenly not worried or scared. He sounded sincere and I have heard pro-level fake-apologies . If he was someone willing to say stuff like that , then he couldn't be that bad .

"It's okay ...I forgive you."

.

.

.

No reply ...did he leave in embarrassment or something?

I slowly opened the door and looked out to see him with looking at me with a wide ...and I mean WIDE smile . The next second , his hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the bathroom and into a hug ...does everyone in this school hug like a bear ?

"...Natsu ...can't ...breathe..."

But he just picked me up and spun me around laughing as if someone told him the most amazing thing happened ...I would have found it very cute and adorable if I wasn't too busy trying not to suffocate .

"NATSU , WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Natsu froze and let me go ... 'Go' as in fall flat on my back ...

"...Oof."

...and greedily suck in large amounts of air.

" E...E...Er...Erza?..."

There was Erza standing beside Gray who had what I think is his reflex expression of surprise ...you know ? The one that says 'WTF'.

"Well...what were you doing with Lucy ?"

"Oh... I just gave her a hug ."

He said with a smile . Gray's 'WTF' face was now directed towards him.

"I see . You have made a new friend already , huh , Lucy?"

I looked towards Natsu who was just having a whisper-argument with Gray .

"Yeah.. I think ...now...*gasp* if only ...my rib-cage didn't feel broken every time I did that ...*hoo*That guy's doesn't know how to hold back ."

"What do you mean by 'every time you did that' ?"

She asked .

"Well, your hug was pretty tight too...Erza ."

I said with a chuckle ...before stopping at seeing her face.

"I mean ...well, I felt like we were friends . I'm sorry if I assumed."

"NO...Lucy ...I feel the same way ...so friends?"

She asked giving a smile extending her hand towards me .I gave a ridiculously wide grin as I took her hand .

"...friends ."

She helped me up and we turned to see Natsu and Gray staring at us with wide mouths .

"What?..."

I asked , reaching for my face ...only to realise my glasses were gone . I looked around panicking and saw them on the floor . Stupid Natsu and his over-enthusiasm . I rushed and took them before putting them on and facing them again . Gray came up to me and took them off again.

"Hey , you look kinda cute without those glasses ...you should wear contacts ."

"Yeah , you have really nice eyes ."

Said Natsu with Erza seemingly scrutinising me. I was pleased but embarrassed by the compliments but then , I remembered...I looked up at Gray with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic smile .

"Hmmmm... I thought I was 'ugly '?.."

He seemed surprised for a second before he stepped back , suddenly nervous.

"Oh...uh...sorry about that ."

He said scratching his head . I smiled.

"Don't worry about it . I already know that you guys have no manners..."

"Thanks , ...HEY!"

I giggled while Gray and Natsu frowned . Even Erza had a smile on her face .

"...and contacts are too expensive for me ,anyway."

"No cash ,huh..."

He said , a smile on his face despite his narrowed eyes.

"... probably looking for a rich guy then ."

It was a split-second thing . My eyes widened .I _knew_ he didn't mean it . I _knew_ it was a silly joke ._ I knew it _..._but_ ...the second he said that , memories flooded my head . memories of my parents...parent...and the thought of me looking for ...

Before I knew it , my hand shot up slapping him straight across the face .

*SLAP*

The sound echoed across the now empty hallway . But all I could think of was written on my face '_How dare you._'.

His face was turned away , unmoving in shock , eyes wide . When his eyes turned and saw my face they widened some more .Natsu was shocked as well , then I saw anger ...directed towards me . I guess dispute the fighting , they were still friends . Erza had the same reaction , but it suddenly turned into understanding ...oh yeah ...she knew . She kept her hand on Natsu's shoulder stopping him from moving . My eyes softened . It wasn't his fault . I looked up to see him staring at me with worry .

I took my glasses and whispered ...

"Sorry"

...and dashed off , putting on my glasses never turning back , I know they heard me in this empty hallway . The memories returned to me , the reason for me running away from the place I once called home . But of course , that place stopped being home a long time ago . Tears formed on my eyes . Right now , I was wandering , looking for a new home ... I wonder when ...or if ...I'll ever find it.

**_A.N:-_**

**_SORRY FOR THE WAIT . Your reviews made me write this , Thanks to all...so kindly review again . (New readers are requested too review too)._**


	10. Beginning of friendship

It's over .

It's the second day of school and any kind of life I may have had is gone . Sure , I'm still living but as it turns out 'Natsu' and 'Gray' have a reputation as fighters so I'm pretty sure they both have pride issues and even if he wasn't the one who kidnapped me, I doubt that he would take a slap in the face from a nerdy new kid and not try to get payback epically since it was in front of his rival/friend-but-will-never-admit-it. Natsu seemed angry as well , which is understandable and Erza , who is obviously close to them , is ...well, she's ... I don't know ...hopefully she'll forgive me and even if Gray doesn't , I Have to apologise to him . I just hope he accepts . 'At least , I have Levy-chan'.

Suddenly a muscular hand came from behind and covered my eyes . I froze as I felt whoever it was (obviously a guy) inch his body right behind mine and lower is lips to my ear . The second it touched the skin of my ear , ...I freaked.

"NO!"

I grabbed his hand and twisted it so that I was out of his grasp and I simultaneously turned around giving a kick aimed straight for his head ...

"WAIT !STOP!..."

...only to stop midway with my leg suspended in midair , a mere inch from his head . I know stopping just because someone shouted 'stop' is stupid . But...I lowered my foot from his head , which was covered with Pink Hair .

"Na...Natsu ?"

I said releasing his hand as he turned to face me.

"Woah, you're pretty good ."

"Wha...what...WHAT THE HECK ?"

He gave a full-toothed grin.

"I was trying to scare you . You know ? With the whole 'whisper threats in the ear ' thing. It worked . You totally freaked out ...you should have seen your face ...priceless"

"Everything has a price ."

I whispered but I know he heard me . Stupid dragon-senses.

"Huh!..."

"Nothing ...but you know , that wasn't very nice . I thought you were a..."

"I was a ...what?"

A kidnapper , a worker for my dad , a guy trying to take me back to my life as a tool , a slave .

"...A pervert ,weirdo,creep..."

"Oh , really ..."

He smirked before pushing me against the wall and trapping with his arms which were now on each side of my head . He leaned down so that his lips were to my ear and whispered.

"...well, guess I'm not nice ."

An involuntary shiver passed down my spine but...not out of fear . For some reason , I felt safe , not scared . Anyhow I knew what he was doing ,plus , his actions and his expressions did not match . My doubts were proved right when he moved his head to see my face , his eyes shining with mirth and expectation only to change to disappointment and then confusion when he saw me looking at him straight in the eyes with no hint of fear in my own. Although I'm pretty sure that I was kinda blushing though . But come on , what self-consious-and-not-completly-oblivious person wouldn't .

"Hmm...you know what?..."

I smirked as I put my arms around his neck and peaked at him over my glasses . He seemed confused , curious and a bit wary but not in the least bit flustered . I moved my lips to his ear and whispered...

"...neither am I ."

...and then simultaneously kicked him in the gut and and elbowed him over his shoulder when his head lowered.

"Aww, why aren't you scared?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the wall.

"Should I be scared ...of You?"

He just smiled and stood up to full height .

"No, I guess not ."

Suddenly , the events of the previous day flashed through my mind and my eyes widened . I quickly turned around so that he couldn't see my face .

"W...well, gotta get to ."

I rushed off but he easily kept up walking next to me .

"Why are you following me ?"

"What? We go to the same school ."

Oh,yeah...that was a stupid question. We walked together in silence ...for about two seconds...max.

"So...why'd you slap the stripper?"

I froze .

"The what?"

"Stripper?Ice-freak?...Gray?"

Oh , that guy . Guilt overwhelmed me and in the back of my mind I noticed that ice-freak probably referred to his powers . Since these two fought , he probably had powers too.

"He's not mad , okay. Erza told us that you're not good with rich guys for some reason."

He didn't seen angry so I let out a sigh of relief.

"I still have to apologise . I just hope he forgives me."

It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me. Silence prevailed for one and a half seconds this time.

"Hey, cheer up .Wanna see something good?"

I turned towards him , curiosity piqued. He let out a laugh at my face and fished out a red smartphone with dragon stickers on it. I stifled a giggle . It looks like something a little kid would have , but considering who I'm talking to...

"What?"

"Nothing...just...that phone suits you."

"We only met yesterday and you already know my personality?"

He asked with a surprised look.

"I don't know. Seems like longer to me..."

He smiled like crazy.

"Me too...look here."

He showed me a picture ...of Gray ...with a bra draped over his bare chest ...and makeup on his sleeping face. Sparkly Princess Pink Makeup.

I burst out laughing in the middle of the side-walk . People turned to see me so I clamped my mouth with my hands but I couldn't stop shaking . That Was _Gold_. My stomach started to hurt. Natsu laughed as well , not too loud but loud enough to be a disturbance . I clamped his mouth with my hands and shushed him but the wide grin on my face and my shaking wasn't gone yet . When he saw my face , his eyes shinned with...satisfaction? Then morphed into ...curiosity? And then...he ...licked ...my hand .

My jaw dropped and I froze . I felt extremely hot all of a sudden . Natsu just moved away from my head and seemed to be wondering what was wrong with me.

"W...w...wh...why...why...why did you...why... You...My...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

He blinked and then gave an smile . A Super Innocent Smile.

"Well , you smelled really good , so I wondered how you'd taste."

.

.

.

.

One (hundred) deep breath later .

*BAM*

"**_YOU BLOODY FREAKING IDIOT_**!"

And I stormed away trying to cool my most definitely flaming face leaving the pink-haired moron kissing the (now) broken pavement.

Seriously , there is a limit to being dense. I mean , Come On.

I reached the school , went straight to the bathroom-sink and washed my face. After a few (thousand) breathes , I stopped looking like a stop sign. And the bell rang . Time for class.

After class , which was filled with a history teacher stating facts that I learned two years ago and annoying classmates giggling , laughing and pointing at me for a while before they got bored . Then I had peace. I began to walk to my next class and froze at the sight of a certain spiky black-haired teen taking books out of a (probably his) locker. Wait , where's his shirt ? And what's that tattoo on his chest? . A blond guy was next to him wearing glasses but not the nerdy kind , the cool kind . I let out a sigh and walked past him . I don't know if he would like to be seen talking to me by his friends . He doesn't seem like that type of guy but ...I rather not risk it.

"LUCY?.."

I turned to see Gray wave at me to come forward and I smiled . When I came close , he pointed towards the blond guy .

" Hey , why aren't you wearing a shirt ?"

Genuine surprise passed his face face as he looked down before exclaiming .

"Oh .Come .On. Not Again!"

Well, I think I figured out why Natsu calls him 'stripper'. The blond guwow as looking at me with a hint of surprise ...as if , he expected a different reaction out of me .

"Man, anyway Lucy , this is Loke ...Loke , Lucy."

"So , this is the girl you mentioned..."

He took my hand in his and with a small bow raised it to his lips .

"...a pleasure , dear miss."

Playing along , I gave a small curtsy and a sarcastic smile .

"The pleasure is all mine , good sir ."

Gray's eyes narrowed in amusement . I let out a giggle trying to hide how much I Hated that . I missed the look of suspicion that crossed Loke's eyes.

"Gray , I wanted to apologi..."

"Forget it . It's nothing ..."

My head shot up , my eyes focussing on his . He seemed to feel slightly embarrassed . Seeing no malice , a wide smile formed on my face and in that moment of relief , I threw my arms around him with a loud ...

"THANK YOU!"

...and then ran off to my next class finally guilt-free and smiling all the way , not noticing the pink-haired boy I ran past or the look of surprise and annoyance on his face.


End file.
